


Sceglierò sempre te

by babykit87l



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: First Love, Friendship, Future, Gen, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: Martino e Niccolò stanno insieme da 10 anni ma una scelta impulsiva rischia di distruggere tutto quello che hanno costruito.
Relationships: Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Giovanni Garau & Martino Rametta, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 37
Kudos: 26





	1. Capitolo 1

** Sceglierò sempre te **

Ma chi l’avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe successo? Seriamente, quando mai è successo che suo padre gli chiedesse aiuto? A lui, poi... Anche se era stato un po’ parco nei dettagli.

Quando chiuse la chiamata, guardò il telefono, rimanendo impalato davanti al divano e la spesa ancora nella mano destra. 

Era ancora in quella posizione quando Niccolò si palesò dal bagno e lo guardò con un sorriso divertito. Si avvicinò e gli fece cenno davanti alla faccia con la mano, ma Martino sembrava incantato, perso nei pensieri.

“Terra chiama Martino!”

A quel punto il ragazzo si riprese e lo guardò scuotendo la testa. “Scusa, è successa una cosa assurda.”

“Cioè?”

“Mio padre mi ha chiamato e mi ha chiesto aiuto con Dario.”

“Con il tuo fratellastro? In che senso?”

“Non lo so, mi solo detto ‘ti prego vieni a cena venerdì e parla con Dario’, non so altro.”

Niccolò alzò le spalle e sorrise alla reazione di Martino. Negli anni la loro relazione era migliorata davvero tanto, Riccardo Rametta ci aveva messo un po’ ad accettare che suo figlio fosse gay e avesse una relazione con un altro ragazzo, ma quando Martino e Niccolò erano andati a convivere - dopo un’incredibile opera di convincimento sia dei signori Fares che della mamma di Martino - il ragazzo aveva preso suo padre da parte e avevano parlato per ore, litigando, confrontandosi e alla fine anche l’uomo aveva capito quanto il sentimento di entrambi fosse forte e importante e pian piano avevano ricostruito un rapporto un po’ più complice. Anche se entrambi avevano vite separate e la frequentazione era ridotta ai minimi storici, soprattutto se paragonata a quella con sua madre, che era invece di assoluto amore e intesa. 

“Chissà che avrà combinato...” Rispose, mentre aiutava Martino a portare le buste della spesa in cucina.

“Mah... è un ragazzino tranquillo, lo conosci. Secondo me, non sarà niente di così grave, è mio padre che esagera sempre.” Martino tirò fuori diversi pacchi di pasta da una delle buste e dei biscotti secchi, i preferiti di Niccolò, che posò immediatamente sul tavolo.

Niccolò sorrise, prendendo il pacco di biscotti. “Li hai ricomprati!”

“Eh sì, ho visto che li avevi finiti. Praticamente mangi solo quelli...”

Niccolò si avvicinò e lo abbracciò da dietro, poggiando il mento sulla spalla di Martino, lasciando un bacio leggero sulla piega tra il collo e la spalla. “Grazie!” 

Martino si lasciò coccolare dal ragazzo finché una palla di pelo  attacò la busta di plastica sul tavolo e richiamò l’attenzione di entrambi.

“Pachino, no! Togliti dalla tavola dai...” Martino si sciolse dall’abbraccio e allontanò il gatto che infastidito andò verso Niccolò, chiaramente il suo preferito per farsi prendere in braccio e accarezzare.

Avevano preso quel gatto dopo la laurea di Martino. O meglio, Niccolò lo aveva trovato in un autogrill tornando dall’Umbria e non aveva resistito a prenderlo con sé, con buona pace di Martino, non proprio convinto di volere un animale in casa, almeno finché quel batuffolo di pelo appena era entrato in casa e se ne era innamorato all’istante. Eppure quel gatto, forse grato di essere stato salvato, aveva ancora una predilezione per Niccolò, che puntualmente lo viziava come se fosse un bambino e a Martino toccava essere il “genitore cattivo” della situazione.

“Vieni qui, piccolino di papà...”

“Ha smesso di essere piccolino quando ha raggiunto i 10 kili. Ora è solo un gatto ciccione.”

“Rimane comunque il mio piccolino, vero?” Niccolò si rivolse al gatto che subito iniziò a fare le fusa. 

“Okay, andate a limonare in sala, così magari riesco a cucinare qualcosa.”

Niccolò sorrise e portò il gatto in sala sedendosi sul divano, continuando ad accarezzarlo mentre lui mostrava il suo apprezzamento facendo le fusa.

Martino si mise a cucinare e in breve si ritrovarono a tavola pronti per la cena.

“Quand’è che c’è il concerto?” 

“Domenica. Infatti parto sabato.”

“E torni?”

“Ma te l’avevo detto...”

“Non mi ricordo, Nico. Tra lo studio e il lavoro sono fuso.”

“Vabbè, comunque torno lunedì sera”

“Okay. Ti accompagno alla stazione allora e ti vengo a riprendere. Tanto è a Termini, no?”

Niccolò annuì e inforcò le patate nel piatto. “Spero solo che vada bene, non ho mai suonato fuori da Roma.”

“Andrà benissimo. Mi dispiace solo non poterti accompagnare.”

“Non fa niente... alla fine vieni sempre quando mi esibisco al Parco della Musica.”

Martino annuì, anche se sentiva un accenno di senso di colpa. Da tirocinante in ospedale, all’ultimo anno per giunta, non poteva permettersi di perdere giorni di lavoro, soprattutto dato che già così era difficile mantenere un equilibrio. Quando non era in ospedale, andava in biblioteca o rimaneva a casa a studiare e analizzare casi, sia del reparto che quelli vecchi di anni e vedersi con Nico nonostante vivessero insieme in certi periodi era diventato complicato, a volte quasi impossibile. Per carità gli piaceva il suo lavoro ed era stimolante sotto molti punti di vista, però Nico rimaneva la priorità e quando non riusciva a passare con lui abbastanza tempo o non dargli il giusto supporto, si sentiva in colpa, quasi in difetto. E ogni tanto capitava che, anche senza accorgersene, pure Niccolò glielo facesse pesare. Non in questo caso fortunatamente.

“Comunque lo registrano, vero?”

“Sì e questo mi mette ancora più ansia.”

“Ma se già al liceo ti facevi filmare mentre suonavi?”

“Si ma era diverso, suonavo per cazzeggio non per lavoro e non per la Scala di Milano. C’è un po’ di differenza, no?”

Su questo non poteva che dargli ragione. Alla fine del liceo, i genitori di Niccolò avevano voluto che prendesse una laurea e Niccolò si era impegnato tantissimo per riuscirci, nonostante i momenti di profonda depressione che nel tempo aveva affrontato, ma al conseguimento della laurea, aveva deciso di iscriversi al Conservatorio Santa Cecilia per un diploma di secondo livello riuscendo ad ottenere anche una borsa di studio per il pianoforte e da quel momento la sua carriera musicale era stata un crescendo fino a diventare l’anno precedente lo strumento solista dell’orchestra. E Martino era stato così orgoglioso di lui quando glielo avevano comunicato. Ora si sarebbe esibito da solo per la Scala di Milano e Martino si stava mangiando le mani per non poter andare e applaudirlo come meritava.

“Sei eccezionale come musicista, Nì. Andrai alla grande.”

Niccolò sorrise imbarazzato e abbassò la testa, come ogni volta che Martino gli faceva un complimento. 

“Comunque mi prendo il pomeriggio libero per portarti a Termini. Almeno questo voglio farlo.”

“Okay, grazie!”

Passarono il resto della serata in tranquillità, sdraiati sul divano e abbracciati l’uno all’altro a vedere un film. Ogni tanto si scambiavano un bacio e Martino si rilassò, sentendo la mano di Niccolò che gli accarezzava i capelli, arrivando quasi ad addormentarsi. 

Non capitava spesso di avere entrambi la serata libera da impegni e ne dovevano approfittare quando succedeva. E l’intimità di certi momenti permeava la stanza a tal punto da dilatare il tempo e non si resero conto che fosse tardi finché Niccolò non sbadigliò e diede un’occhiata al telefono, che segnava oltre l’una di notte. 

“È il caso che andiamo a dormire, che dici?”

“Io stavo già dormendo...” Mormorò Martino mentre si alzava e offriva la mano per aiutare il ragazzo ad alzarsi. 

Quando si sdraiarono sul letto, Martino stava già chiudendo gli occhi e si accoccolò al petto di Niccolò, che subito lo abbracciò stretto.

“Stiamo proprio invecchiando eh...”

“Mmmh?” 

“Anni fa non avremmo solo dormito...”

“Ti prego non dirmi che vuoi scopare perché dovrai fare tutto da solo, sono troppo stanco stasera.” Tenne gli occhi chiusi e il sorriso appena accennato.

Niccolò sorrise e gli lasciò un bacio sui capelli, scuotendo la testa. “No tranquillo, recupereremo.”

Poi anche Niccolò chiuse gli occhi e la quiete della notte li avvolse, accompagnando il loro sonno.

***

I giorni successivi Martino tornava a casa solo per poche ore, mentre il resto del tempo rimaneva in ospedale. Niccolò invece continuava a prepararsi per il concerto alla Scala di Milano e a organizzare la valigia in modo da avere tutto con sé; era molto agitato e sentiva che avrebbe avuto bisogno del suo compagno vicino che lo tranquillizzasse, ma capiva che l’impegno era troppo gravoso sulle sue spalle e come per tutti i medici, anche per Martino l’ospedale stava diventando sempre di più la sua seconda casa. Erano state tante in quegli anni le notti in cui era rimasto a dormire in reparto per essere disponibile e reperibile. A volte gli mancava, ma non poteva davvero biasimarlo per questo. Quando all’ultimo anno di liceo gli aveva comunicato la sua intenzione di tentare il test a Medicina, aveva storto il naso, aveva paura che lo facesse perché prima di lui anche Maddalena aveva scelto Medicina, oppure – e questo era la sua paura più grande - perché aveva un ragazzo con un disturbo mentale. Alla fine però Martino aveva dimostrato che voleva farlo per sé stesso, perché aveva capito che gli piaceva sul serio studiare il corpo umano e riuscire a vincere contro le malattie e tutto quello che ne comportava. Tanto più che alla fine aveva scelto medicina interna, non di certo psichiatria.

Ed era stata la scelta giusta, per Martino. Forse un po’ meno per Niccolò, che si ritrovava per la maggior parte del tempo solo a casa. Avevano però imparato a dare valore al tempo che passavano insieme, a crearsi degli spazi in cui non contava più la quantità ma la qualità di quel tempo. E andava bene così, se Martino ogni giorno tornava a casa stanco ma soddisfatto e sorridente. 

Quando venerdì arrivò, Niccolò decise di andare a prendere Martino in ospedale, così da andare diretti a casa del signor Rametta e rimase ad aspettare seduto in macchina che il ragazzo uscisse e lo raggiungesse. Quando lo vide con lo zaino in spalla e la testa bassa, capì che non doveva essere stata una giornata facile e appena si sedette sul sedile del passeggero, Martino poggiò la testa indietro e sospirò pesantemente.

“Meno male che mi sei venuto a prendere. Sono cotto.”

“Giornata difficile?”

“Abbastanza. È arrivato un ragazzo con un’infezione di cui non riusciamo a capire l’origine e mi ha completamente sfinito. Ma non voglio ammorbarti con le storie da ospedale. Voglio staccare il cervello e pensare ad altro.”

“Ce la fai a stare calmo per la cena?”

“Sono talmente stanco che credo proprio di sì.” Sorrise mestamente e chiuse gli occhi, mentre Niccolò mise in moto la macchina e partì diretto verso la Balduina.

Si presentarono alla porta e sentirono giù dal pianerottolo la voce del signor Rametta urlare a Dario di andare ad aprire. 

“Cominciamo bene...” Sussurrò Martino all’orecchio di Niccolò, che sospirò annuendo lentamente.

La porta si aprì e Riccardo li accolse in casa con uno sguardo stralunato e stravolto, di chi era arrivato al limite della sopportazione. 

“Ragazzi, ciao! Meno male che siete arrivati.”

“Ciao Pa’... ma che succede?” Chiese Martino, mentre si toglieva la giacca ed entrava nell’ingresso, seguito da Niccolò, rimasto in silenzio. 

“Dario è impazzito, ecco che succede!”

“Come sei esagerato, più fai così e più lo inciti...” Intervenne Paola, andando a salutare i ragazzi. “Ciao, ragazzi. Marti che faccia che hai...”

“Sono un po’ stanco, sono venuto diretto dal lavoro.”

“Oh ma allora potevamo fare nei prossimi giorni quando avevi il giorno libero.”

“No, perché domani Nico va a Milano.”

“Ho il concerto alla Scala.” Anche Niccolò si inserì nella conversazione.

“Ah che bello! E tu vai con lui?” Chiese subito lei a Martino.

“No, siamo sotto organico, devo per forza rimanere reperibile per l’ospedale.”

Paola li fece accomodare in salone, offrendo un bicchiere di vino in attesa che la cena fosse pronta. Rimasero a chiacchierare per un po’: Niccolò raccontò di Milano e si notò come l’ansia di quello che sarebbe andato a fare lassù lo agitava e lo emozionava. Martino rimase in silenzio, del suo lavoro parlò poco, come aveva già detto mentre erano in macchina voleva staccare per quella sera e pensare ad altro e concentrarsi su Niccolò sembrava una buona idea, perlomeno funzionava. 

Poi Martino chiese di Dario, che stranamente non era ancora sceso a salutarli come aveva sempre fatto ed era piuttosto rimasto in camera sua al piano di sopra. Sia Paola che Riccardo sospirarono stancamente e Riccardo rinnovò la sua richiesta di aiuto.

“Vabbè andiamo di sopra a salutarlo. Così magari capisco qual è il problema.”

Poi entrambi i ragazzi si alzarono e raggiunsero la camera di Dario da cui provenivano i suoni di un videogioco. Entrarono nella stanza e lo videro concentrato sullo schermo del televisore attaccato alla ps, le mani strette al joystick.

“Ciao Da’, tutto apposto?” Cercò di attirare la sua attenzione. 

Dario mise in pausa e lo guardò, sorridendo, e Martino notò come stesse assomigliando sempre di più alla madre: ha ormai 17 anni ed è alto quasi quanto Martino, magro e con i capelli corti, rasati ai lati. Ma il sorriso e gli occhi erano uguali a quelli di Paola.

“Ciao! Scusate se non sono sceso, ma sto finendo sta partita.”

Martino si sedette accanto a lui, mentre Niccolò si poggiò alla scrivania, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Insomma che hai fatto per far esaurire tua madre e Riccardo?” Chiese a quel punto divertito Niccolò.

Dario alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. “Ma un cazzo, sono sempre esagerati. Il dramma è sempre dietro l’angolo, soprattutto con lui.”

Niccolò sorrise e si toccò il mento in una posizione pensierosa. “ Mmmm mi ricorda qualcuno...” Disse poi riferendosi a Martino, che gli rivolse una smorfia. 

“Vabbè hanno fatto un dramma ma su cosa?” Intervenne anche lui poi, prendendo l’altro joystick, pronto a giocare con il ragazzo.

“Lo sapete che sono fidanzato, no?”

“Sì, posti quarantamila stories su Instagram su questo.” Niccolò era sempre divertito da come ancora si usasse la tecnologia per informare di tutto quello che si faceva, nonostante ormai fossero passati anni dacché era un adolescente. Anche se a conti fatti, nemmeno all’epoca era solito postare granché, preferendo non avere profili social e mantenendosi ancorato al suo prezioso Nokia 3310.

“Eh lo so, sono un po’ monotematico. Comunque... io so che Carola è l’unica donna della mia vita.” Martino guardò Niccolò, trattenendo un sorriso nel sentire quel ragazzino, che ancora non si faceva la barba, parlare come un adulto fatto e finito. “E lei pensa lo stesso di me. Lo sappiamo. Quindi le ho chiesto di sposarmi e lei ha detto sì.”

Niccolò strabuzzò gli occhi e rimase senza parole. Martino mise in pausa il gioco e lo guardò con tanto d’occhi. “Come scusa?”

“Non fare quella faccia. Non è che ci sposiamo domani...”

“Certo sei minorenne!” Martino era sconvolto.

“Ma no, non per quello, ma perché ovviamente vogliamo aspettare di poter anche andare a vivere insieme.”

“Ah certo, certo. Ma che cazzo stai a dì? Hai fatto un’incidente con il motorino e hai battuto la testa?”

“Che palle Marti! Pensavo saresti stato dalla mia parte, almeno tu.”

“Dario è una follia! Hai 17 anni, sai quante ragazze avrai prima di anche solo pensare al matrimonio?”

“E tu quanti ragazzi hai avuto dopo Niccolò?”

“Ehi!” Niccolò si sentì preso in causa.

“Nessuno, perché sapevi che lui era quello giusto.” Continuò Dario, ormai infervorato.

“Che c’entra questo? Io non mi sono mica sposato!”

“E se te l’avesse chiesto?”

“Sarebbe stato  _ NO _ .”

“Anche se te lo chiedesse ora?”

“Sarebbe comunque un NO!” Rispose di getto Martino e nella stanza calò il silenzio. 

Dario non si aspettava questa risposta. Per un momento pensò che Martino stesse mentendo per farlo desistere dal suo intento, ma poi notò come Martino stesse rimanendo in silenzio, fissando Niccolò, che invece aveva lo sguardo abbassato. 

“Come ora no? Non ti vuoi sposare?” Chiese a quel punto Niccolò, rivolto a Martino.

“Io penso che stiamo bene così. Non abbiamo bisogno di doverci sposare.”

“Ah...” Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire Niccolò a quel punto.

Dario si pentì immediatamente di aver posto quella domanda, si rese conto di aver creato una tensione da cui non sapeva come uscirne. Fortunatamente ci pensò Niccolò a smorzare la situazione, rivolgendosi nuovamente a Dario, anche se meno divertito e palesemente deluso.

“Comunque Martino ha ragione. È una follia anche solo pensare al matrimonio adesso. Dovresti goderti il tempo con lei senza pensare al futuro. Guarda noi, viviamo minuto per minuto.” 

“Pensaci un po’ di più, almeno.” Martino si alzò e raggiunse la porta. “Dai, scendiamo che ho fame.”

“Vabbè però cerca di non darmi troppo addosso davanti a tuo padre e mia madre, per favore.”

Martino annuì e si fece da parte per far uscire Dario, poi guardò Niccolò. Ha le labbra strette in una linea sottile e gli occhi bassi. 

“Ehi  Nì ...” Tentò di richiamare la sua attenzione mentre Niccolò iniziava a scendere le scale.

“Lascia stare. Torniamo giu.” Il gelo nella sua voce non fece presagire nulla di buono.

Di sicuro quando sarebbero tornati a casa avrebbero discusso.

Gli aspettava una notte davvero pesante.


	2. Capitolo 2

** Capitolo 2 **

Quando uscirono da casa del signor Rametta, tra loro cadde il silenzio. Niccolò, che aveva avuto il sorriso sulle labbra e aveva intrattenuto la conversazione con tutti i commensali, perse totalmente il sorriso non appena la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle. Martino rimase un passo indietro, intuendo che il ragazzo avesse finto durante la cena per il quieto vivere, ma era palese che l’incazzatura fosse rimasta sopita in attesa di dare sfogo non appena fossero stati soli.

“Vuoi che guidi io?” Chiese Martino, tentando un approccio.

“No. Sei stanco.” Il ghiaccio sarebbe stato più caldo del tono di voce usato da Niccolò per  rispondere.

Davanti alla macchina, mentre il ragazzo entrava al posto del guidatore, Martino sospirò e ne imitò i movimenti sedendosi al suo fianco.

“Senti, per quello che ho detto prima-“

“Possiamo parlarne a casa? Devo guidare e non mi va di farlo discutendo.”

“Okay.” Sussurrò, annuendo velocemente Martino, poi spostò lo sguardo al finestrino mentre Niccolò metteva in moto e si immetteva sull’Aurelia.

Il resto del viaggio passò nel silenzio più totale, quasi una coltre di nebbia li avesse allontanati, nonostante si trovassero nello stretto abitacolo dell’auto. 

Fortunatamente il tragitto fu breve e in pochi minuti si ritrovarono nella strada di casa, dove parcheggiarono proprio dietro l’angolo del loro palazzo e senza dire una parola si avviarono verso il loro piano. Nel momento in cui entrarono in casa, Martino sapeva che stava per iniziare una discussione come non ne facevano da tempo e si preparò mentalmente a una notte insonne. Eppure Niccolò si ostinò nel suo mutismo e si chiuse in bagno.

Martino decise di cambiarsi in camera da letto e attese che il compagno uscisse e potessero parlare. Lo vide chiudere la porta del bagno a testa bassa ed entrare nella stanza, sospirando pesantemente.

Niccolò si sdraiò sopra le coperte con la schiena poggiata alla testiera del letto. Martino lo guardò, voleva dire qualcosa per rompete quel silenzio assordante, anche se questo avrebbe portato a una litigata, tutto era meglio di quella tensione che pesava come un macigno.

“Nico io-”

“Davvero non vuoi sposarti?” Niccolò lo interruppe, guardandolo negli occhi. 

Martino si morse una guancia per soppesare bene le parole ed evitare di dire cose di cui era sicuro si sarebbe pentito.

“Te l’ho detto, non credo che ne abbiamo bisogno.” Rispose cauto.

“Ma il matrimonio non è una necessità, un bisogno. È un atto d’amore, un rendere concreto quello che si ha.”

“E non pensi che lo stiamo già facendo?” Chiese in tono asciutto.

“Si certo, però...” Sembrava non trovare le parole.

“Però cosa?” Incalzò Martino.

“Però credevo che stessimo costruendo qualcosa.”

“Nì, noi stiamo costruendo qualcosa!”

“Sì, ma pensavo stessimo anche andando dalla stessa parte. E chiaramente non è così!”

“Ma che stai a dì? Certo che stiamo andando dalla stessa parte. Nico, noi viviamo insieme, abbiamo una casa cointestata, un conto cointestato, usiamo la stessa macchina e alle feste ci riuniamo tutti, Fares e Rametta come un’enorme grande famiglia. Questo non è andare dalla stessa parte? Non è un costruire qualcosa?” Stava iniziando ad alterarsi.

Niccolò abbassò lo sguardo e annuì. “Sì, okay. Lascia perdere. Non volevo nemmeno affrontarlo sto discorso.” 

“No invece, va bene parlarne, ma stai facendo una tragedia per qualcosa di così antiquato e completamente inutile di cui in realtà non dovremmo nemmeno discuterne.”

“Quindi fammi capire solo una cosa: per te il matrimonio non è una possibilità, nemmeno futura?”

Martino rimase in silenzio. Non avrebbe voluto rispondere a quella domanda, perché sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto male, l’avrebbe pugnalato come un coltello affilato che taglia la carne fino a farla sanguinare. 

“No, ve’?” Chiese ancora Niccolò.

Denegò con la testa lentamente. “Perché dobbiamo rovinare quello che abbiamo con un’istituzione fallimentare, antica e inutile? Quello che abbiamo è molto più importante e significativo. È una vita insieme. Non credi?”

Niccolò si morse il labbro e annuì di nuovo, sembrava del tutto spompato e aveva già mollato la presa sulla discussione. “Okay. Adesso è meglio se dormo un po’ che domani devo farmi quattro ore di treno.” La voce tremava e ingoiò il magone che gli stava stringendo la gola in una morsa. Si voltò dalla parte opposta e si infilò sotto le coperte.

“Nì, dai... proprio perché domani parti non voglio che passiamo così stanotte.”

“Nemmeno io, però adesso voglio dormire.” È a malapena un sussurro, ma per Martino è come se avesse urlato.

Fissò la sua schiena per qualche secondo, sperando che ci ripensasse, ma Niccolò non si voltò e Martino alla fine cedette, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e coprendosi con le coperte. Non riusciva a dormire, sapendo che per l’intero weekend sarebbero stati lontani e con un litigio in corso. Si spostò sul lato del letto rivolto verso Niccolò e lentamente provò a poggiare una mano sulla sua spalla. La tenne lì ferma, senza fare altro, un piccolo gesto di pace. Niccolò non fece niente, però non la scostò e questo per Martino poteva bastare, almeno per quella notte.

***

La sveglia suonò puntuale alle sette e mezza, orario in cui l’aveva impostata Niccolò il giorno prima, quest’ultimo allungò la mano per spegnerla e voltò la testa verso Martino, che durante la notte si era girato dandogli le spalle. Niccolò sospirò e si avvicinò al ragazzo, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. 

“Ehi, è ora di alzarsi.” Gli lasciò un bacio leggero sul collo e si alzò.

Martino si stirò e si mise seduto sul letto. Senza dire una parola si alzò e andò in cucina, dove Niccolò stava già preparando la colazione per entrambi. Lo guardò con gli occhi ancora assonnati e Niccolò gli sorrise mestamente. 

Si misero a tavola senza dire una parola, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri, ma si poteva notare come Martino fosse inquieto; avrebbe voluto parlare e chiarirsi con il ragazzo prima che partisse o avrebbe passato l’intero weekend con l’ansia e la preoccupazione che tra loro le cose non fossero sistemate. 

“Senti io-”

“Tranquillo va tutto bene, però non voglio parlare di ieri.”

“Perché no? Vuoi partire senza chiarire?”

“Non c’è niente da chiarire. Abbiamo due visioni diverse. Punto. Vado in bagno a prepararmi.” E sparì nel corridoio entrando poi in bagno.

Martino sospirò e finì il caffè in un solo sorso, aveva perso la voglia di mangiare già di prima mattina.

In macchina rimasero in silenzio, Martino guidava e Niccolò sembrava da tutt’altra parte con la testa. Quel weekend sarebbe stato difficile, separati e in piena lite. Non che si potesse definire una vera lite, dato che Niccolò non voleva nemmeno parlare. Ogni tanto Martino lanciava un’occhiata nella sua direzione, nella speranza che dicesse o facesse qualcosa, ma non accadde nulla e solo il suono di un messaggio in arrivò spezzo quel silenzio carico di tensione. Lo vide prendere il telefono e sorridere allo schermo.

“Chi è?” Approfittò Martino per instaurare una conversazione, seppur banale.

“È Gio! Mi ha mandato un in bocca al lupo per domani.”

Martino annuì con un sorriso. Giovanni era sempre stato la spalla su cui contare, quell’amico leale e sempre presente, diventato una costante per entrambi nel tempo. Con Niccolò poi aveva creato un rapporto d’amicizia tutto loro, per il quale Martino era grato, perché quando li aveva presentati l’opinione di Giovanni era stata decisiva e sapere di avere il suo appoggio era stato fondamentale. Anche se spesso e volentieri dava ragione a Niccolò, quasi per partito preso. 

“Sì, ieri gli avevo detto che saresti partito stamattina.”

“Immaginavo, perché io non gli avevo detto niente.” 

C'era tensione tra loro, troppe cose sospese di cui avrebbero dovuto parlare e discutere per trovare il modo di risolvere, ma che nessuno dei due al momento voleva affrontare. 

Quando arrivarono in stazione, Niccolò tirò fuori il biglietto e si avviò verso i tornelli, Martino avrebbe voluto accompagnarlo fino al treno e vederlo salire sulla carrozza, ma da anni ormai a Termini questo non era più possibile senza un biglietto per una qualsiasi destinazione, così una volta davanti all’entrata delle banchine, rimase fermo e attese che Niccolò lo salutasse. Il ragazzo tuttavia gli aveva detto a malapena “ciao!” e si era voltato pronto per entrare.

“Non mi saluti nemmeno?” La voce di Martino tremò, ma non se ne vergognò. Faceva troppo male.

Niccolò si girò nella sua direzione e si morse un labbro, con aria colpevole. Era talmente deluso da ciò che aveva scoperto che in qualche modo, forse, voleva punire Martino con fredda indifferenza. Ma vederlo lì, con quella faccia triste che aveva sempre paventato fin dall’inizio della loro relazione, lo aveva fatto sentire in colpa, così era tornato indietro e l’aveva abbracciato, poggiando le labbra sulla piega del collo, dove lasciò un bacio leggero. Sentì Martino stringerlo a sé, come avesse paura di lasciarlo andare e alla fine quando si staccarono, Niccolò gli sorrise dolcemente.

“Mi chiami quando arrivi?” 

“Certo, tranquillo.”

“In bocca al lupo. Stupiscili tutti!” 

Niccolò abbassò la testa e sorrise, nonostante tutto.

Fu l’unica cosa che si dissero quel giorno. Poi Martino vide Niccolò entrare nei tornelli e scomparire tra la folla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, il capitolo è breve e inconcludente, ma il prossimo cercherò di fare meglio, lo prometto.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che mi seguono, leggono, commentano e mettono kudos alle mie storie ❤️  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	3. Capitolo 3

** Capitolo 3 **

Niccolò non lo chiamò quando arrivò a Milano, né quando salì in camera dopo il check-in o dopo le prove in teatro nel pomeriggio. Martino rimase in ansia tutto il giorno, controllando il telefono di continuo, ringraziando sé stesso che avesse preso l’intero giorno libero, perché non avrebbe avuto la concentrazione per lavorare. Non resistette e gli mando un messaggio a metà pomeriggio per chiedergli come stesse andando la giornata e se fosse arrivato. Alla fine, in serata, gli arrivò un suo messaggio, in cui lo avvertiva che non aveva avuto un momento libero tra l’arrivare in hotel e le prove, ma che era andato tutto bene, era stanco e sarebbe andato a letto presto, per caricare le energie in vista della sera successiva. E gli aveva augurato la buonanotte con un cuore. Martino prese un respiro profondo, quasi fosse stato in apnea in attesa di un suo cenno. 

Non era del tutto vero quello che aveva scritto nel messaggio. In realtà aveva avuto del tempo, soprattutto quando era arrivato in hotel e aveva posato la borsa e si era sdraiato sul letto per riprendersi dal viaggio. Aveva bisogno di riflettere. Credeva davvero che a un certo punto sarebbero arrivati alle nozze, si era immaginato, non sa più quante volte, di arrivare in Comune, firmare quei fogli e poi ritrovarsi in un bel posto a scambiarsi le promesse davanti a tutta la loro famiglia e gli amici, vestiti eleganti, gli avrebbe dedicato una canzone al pianoforte e avrebbe sicuramente tremato mentre avrebbe fatto scivolare la fede al dito di Martino. E ora tutta quella fantasia sarebbe rimasta tale, perché lui non voleva, aveva ben compreso che se fosse andato avanti si sarebbe scontrato contro un muro, troppo alto e troppo spesso per abbatterlo. Si chiese perché non volesse, cosa pensava sarebbe successo una volta detto “sì, lo voglio”? Probabilmente non voleva legarsi definitivamente, avere magari una via di fuga nel caso le cose tra loro non fossero andate bene, una scappatoia da un rapporto che portava continuamente momenti di sconforto e preoccupazione. Credeva davvero che sarebbe durata per sempre? Troppo era durata quella relazione, sapeva quanto fosse difficile stargli accanto e Martino aveva avuto fin troppa pazienza con lui. Tutte le sue paure, i suoi mostri erano venuti a galla come uno tsunami che lo investì, trasfigurando tutti i pensieri.

Per tutta la domenica, aveva tentato di concentrarsi sulle prove e su quello che avrebbe fatto quella sera, davanti a una platea con l’occhio di bue puntato su di lui. Ci provò davvero, ma l’ansia e i pensieri negativi si accumularono sempre di più, finché non capì che stava per avere un attacco di panico e subito andò a cercare la scatolina delle medicine. Le contò e si rese conto improvvisamente di aver dimenticato più di una dose in quel weekend. Prese il telefono e compose il numero, dopo anni ormai lo sapeva a memoria.

“Ehilà, straniero!” La voce di Martino dall’altra parte della cornetta aveva il potere istantaneo di calmarlo.

“Ciao! Scusa se ti ho chiamato ma...”

“Che succede?”

“Mi sa che sto avendo un attacco di panico.” Aveva la voce spezzata e il fiato corto.

“Ehi, respira. Chiudi gli occhi, prendi un respiro profondo e buttalo fuori. E poi di nuovo. E ancora una volta.” Niccolò seguì le istruzioni di Martino e lentamente si calmò del tutto e sgombrò la mente da tutta la negatività accumulata. 

Martino rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi gli chiese cosa fosse successo. “Ho dimenticato di prendere le pillole sia ieri che oggi e mi è salita l’ansia. Ho avuto paura di avere un attacco maniacale mentre mi esibisco, credo.”

“Nico, sai che non funziona così. Non è che se per un paio di giorni non prendi le medicine, il giorno dopo sbrocchi. Stai anche seguendo una terapia. Stasera le riprendi come da prassi e magari quando torni fai subito una seduta. Che dici?”

“Okay!” Soffiò via dalla bocca, teneva ancora gli occhi  chiusi . Era dannatamente stanco. 

“Per stasera sei pronto?” Gli chiese poi Martino con un sorriso.

“Sì, abbiamo fatto un po’ di prove e in realtà non vedo l’ora.”

“Andrai alla grande! Mi manca non essere lì con te.” Solitamente Martino non era mai così esplicito nei suoi sentimenti ed emozioni, era decisamente più bravo a gesti che a parole, ma quando erano lontani ed era capitato già altre volte, sentiva il bisogno di far sapere a Niccolò che lo amava e quanto, nonostante tutto, la sua presenza nella propria vita fosse fondamentale. Non erano dipendenti l’uno dall’altro, ma ne sentivano la mancanza quando non erano vicini.

“Mi vieni a prendere domani?”

“Certo! Forse viene anche  Gio con me.”

“Va bene. Ora vado che mi devo vestire. Ci vediamo domani.”

“In bocca al lupo. Ti amo!”

“Anch’io!” Rispose Niccolò, prima di chiudere la chiamata. 

Si guardò allo specchio della camera e si vide completamente sfinito, logorato nell’anima e nel volto, le rughe che segnavano la pelle intorno agli occhi e alla bocca e gli occhi velati e cerchiati di nero. Era uno straccio e doveva riprendersi per poter lavorare al meglio e fare una figura quantomeno decente. Si ripeté nella mente le ultime parole che Martino gli aveva detto nella telefonata per darsi la carica  – quel “ti amo” rimbombava nelle orecchie come l’altoparlante di un cinema – e in breve si preparò per la serata. 

Poteva farcela.

Era pronto.

***

Quella telefonata l’aveva scosso più di quanto volesse ammettere e sapere che Niccolò fosse da solo, in quella città - nonostante ci fossero poi tornati due anni dopo per creare nuovi ricordi, più belli e romantici – con la pressione di un lavoro che già da Roma gli creava ansia, non lo faceva stare tranquillo. Quando aveva visto la chiamata, era stato contento, credeva volesse da lui un in bocca al lupo prima della performance, dato che non era potuto andare e per come si erano lasciati alla stazione e invece sentirlo così agitato, con il fiato corto per l’attacco di panico, gli aveva fatto scattare ogni campanello d’allarme possibile. Quella sera era anche di turno fino alle 23 quindi cercò in ogni modo possibile di distrarsi e girò come una trottola nel reparto, rendendosi utile per ogni paziente, finché non scattò l’orario e in fretta e furia si cambiò, uscendo dall’ospedale in meno di dieci minuti. Trovò ad attenderlo Giovanni, con cui aveva appuntamento per prendersi una birra a un pub lì vicino e scaricare la tensione del lavoro.

Si sedettero in un tavolino appartato e Martino quasi si sdraiò sulla panca. Ordinarono una birra e Giovanni si rese subito conto di quanto il ragazzo fosse silenzioso.

“Stanco eh?”

“Sì, fra’ so distrutto. E so preoccupato per Nico.”

“Perché? Milano non è più un tabù, no?”

“No, no. È che prima mi ha chiamato, stava avendo un attacco di panico.”

“Ahia...”

“Mi sa che è pure colpa mia.”

“Cioè? Che hai fatto?”

“Non mi dai neanche il beneficio del dubbio?” Giovanni lo guardò con tanto d’occhi e Martino sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Vabbè, in pratica abbiamo mezzo discusso. È uscito fuori il discorso matrimonio.”

“E perché avete discusso?”

“Perché lui vuole sposarsi e io no.”

“Tu non ti vuoi sposare?  _ Tu _ _? _ E da quando, scusa?”

“Da un po’ in effetti... ho capito che non è una cosa che fa per me.”

Giovanni rimase allibito e senza parole per un momento. Conosceva Martino fin troppo bene e sapeva che quello era uno scudo per qualcosa di più profondo. Doveva solo capire cos’era.

“Non fa per te... per te che convivi con Nico da dieci anni? Che praticamente siete ‘ na coppia sposata? Ma che cazzo stai a dì?”

“Che c’entra? Quante coppie sposate conosci che sono rimaste insieme dopo il matrimonio?”

“Vabbè ma pure le coppie che sono solo fidanzate possono mollarsi eh. Guarda il nostro gruppo, guarda me ed Eva.”

“Sì, ma noi stiamo bene così come stiamo. Funzioniamo così, perché dobbiamo rischiare di rovinare tutto? Mo' improvvisamente gli è partita ‘sta fissa per il matrimonio.”

“Ma da dove è uscito sto discorso?”

“Ma perché quell’altro  cojone de mi fratello ha deciso che se  vole sposa’ a 18 anni.”

“Cosa?!”

“Lascia  sta' , guarda... evitiamo sto discorso che altrimenti mi incazzo davvero.” Disse prendendo un sorso di birra e strofinandosi gli occhi, con fare stanco.

“E quindi famme capì, avete litigato prima che partisse?”

“Sì, ma no. Perché come al solito non parla e mi ha zittito dicendo tipo che abbiamo idee diverse e fine del discorso. Per lui è finita là. Poi però me chiama che c’ha gli attacchi de panico.”

“Ah capito... e allora forse è meglio se domani non vengo, cioè dovete chiarire, no?”

“Perché secondo te chiariremo? Lo conosci pure te com’è fatto...”

Giovanni si strofinò la faccia, scuotendo la testa. Come si ritrovasse ogni volta a fare da babysitter a tutti i suoi amici era ancora un mistero, ma a quanto pare era diventato quello il suo ruolo nel gruppo. 

“Costringilo a farlo, non potete stare in questa situazione dai. Comunque preferisco non venire.”

“Okay, ci provo magari riusciamo a parlare un po’.”

Il resto della serata Giovanni cercò di distrarlo ma Martino aveva la testa da tutt’altra parte e controllò il telefono diverse volte in attesa che Niccolò gli scrivesse riguardo l’esito del suo spettacolo. Ma non lo fece e quando si mise a letto, una volta tornato a casa, si accoccolò sulla parte sinistra – quella di Niccolò - affondando la testa nel suo cuscino, dove era ben presente il suo profumo. 

***

Martino vide il treno entrare in stazione e attese che si fermasse definitivamente per far scendere i passeggeri. Poi osservò tutta la gente che a frotte arrivava verso le uscite finché non notò la testa riccioluta e scompigliata di Niccolò tra la folla e sorrise, vedendolo avvicinarsi con passo lento. Niccolò si fermò davanti a lui e sospirò lentamente; fu un secondo e si trovarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, stretti in un abbraccio che, nonostante le tensioni, sapeva di  _ casa _ .

“Hai fatto buon viaggio? Com’è andato il concerto?” Chiese poi Martino, incamminandosi verso la macchina.

“Bene, mi hanno fatto una standing ovation. Non me l’aspettavo.” Parlava piano e lentamente, come se avesse la testa da un’altra parte.

“Che bello! Io... mi aspettavo un messaggio ieri, ma non fa niente.”

“Ero molto stanco e mi sono messo a letto veramente tardissimo, oltre le due...”

“Immaginavo... si vede che sei un po’ stanco.” Martino gli accarezzò piano la guancia scarna.

“Posso guidare io?” Chiese Niccolò, facendogli cenno di passargli le chiavi dell’auto.

“Sicuro?”

Niccolò annuì e sorrise. Non dissero nient’altro. Entrarono in macchina e si immisero sulla strada per tornare a casa. O almeno così era convinto Martino finché non si ritrovarono sotto casa Fares. 

“Perché siamo dai tuoi?” 

Niccolò spense la macchina e chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. “Ho bisogno di un paio di giorni. Da solo.”

“Che vuoi dire? Sei stato un intero finesettimana da solo!” La voce di Martino tradiva una paura che era stata sottopelle in quei giorni.

“Sì, ma devo pensare e processare quello che c’è stato dopo la cena da tuo padre e a Milano non c’è stato modo perché ho lavorato.”

“M-mi stai lasciando?”

“No!” La risposta di Niccolò fu netta e senza un minimo di titubanza, ma non bastava. 

“No? Davvero? Perché sembra esattamente questo. E sinceramente mi sembra esagerato solo per una cazzata come quella del matrimonio.”

“No, non ti voglio lasciare, ma vedi sta proprio qui il problema: per me non è una cazzata e sapere che per te il matrimonio non è nemmeno un’opzione futura, sinceramente mi ha destabilizzato e ho bisogno di pensare e capire come accettarlo.”

“Quindi che vuoi fare? Stare qui dai tuoi?”

“Sì, per un paio di giorni. Li ho già avvertiti che sarei venuto.”

“Potevi dirmelo...”

“No, perché avresti reagito così come stai facendo e avremmo litigato. E non voglio, è estenuante.”

Martino distolse lo sguardo e denegò con la testa. Non riusciva a credere che stesse succedendo tutto quello. Era una doccia fredda che non si aspettava e mai si sarebbe aspettato. E faceva dannatamente male.

“Vabbè, come ti pare. Vai, poi mi dirai se e quando avrai di nuovo intenzione di parlare con me.”

“Perché dici così? Pensi che per me sia facile? Perché credi che abbia avuto un attacco di panico a Milano, eh? Non era di certo per il concerto!”

Martino sbuffò. “Mi mancava il senso di colpa, grazie.” Poi scese dalla macchina facendo il giro per mettersi al sedile di guida. “Ora vai, scendi che così me ne torno a casa, quella dove dovresti stare pure tu invece di scappare.”

“Non sto scappando, ti ho chiesto un paio di giorni. Non mi pare di averti chiesto il mondo.”

“E non mi pare che ti stia costringendo a tornare a casa per forza.”

“Bene!” Uscì dall’auto e prese il trolley, andando verso il portone del palazzo. 

Non si voltò per salutarlo e Martino ingoiò il magone che irrimediabilmente si era formato in gola. Come era potuto succedere? 

***   
Passò la notte insonne, non era più abituato a dormire in quel letto e i ricordi di quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Martino, quelle prime notti insieme, sdraiati a parlare e a scoprirsi l’un l’altro l’avevano investito e aveva pianto per ore in quel letto. Si sentiva uno schifo per come si erano lasciati sotto casa e vedere Martino distrutto, gli aveva spaccato il cuore in mille pezzi. Avrebbe voluto spiegare perché per lui fosse così importante il matrimonio, ma la posizione del ragazzo era stata così netta, dura e irremovibile che aveva preferito stare zitto. E ora doveva venire a patti con questa situazione che lo faceva stare talmente male che aveva paura di avere altre crisi psicotiche e attacchi di panico. Quella notte fu difficile da affrontare e la mattina successiva, alzandosi in piedi il suo sguardo fu attirato dalla scrivania dove attaccato a una delle mensole c’era un post-it con il disegno di una giraffa e la scritta con la calligrafia di Martino: “La giraffa ora lo sa che si è innamorata <3” E sotto la data riportava il 1° Dicembre 2019. Il loro primo anniversario. L’aveva conservato perché questo genere di gesti romantici di Martino erano una rarità, sapeva dimostrarglielo molto bene quanto lo amasse ma queste cose, come i bigliettini e i disegni erano più una cosa da Niccolò e quando raramente, come in quel caso, capitava che Martino se ne uscisse con cose del genere, doveva conservarle e così aveva fatto con quel post-it. 

Forse aveva ragione lui, il matrimonio non era necessario per loro, si amavano da dieci anni e ancora si cercavano e si desideravano esattamente come all’inizio della relazione, quasi non fossero passati tutti quegli anni. Erano sopravvissuti a crisi, a una convivenza ad appena 18 e 20 anni, alle difficoltà con le rispettive famiglie. Avevano davvero bisogno del matrimonio? 

Si stava già pentendo di aver voluto due giorni per pensarci. Eppure se pensava a quello che per lui voleva dire... beh era dura da accettare. Aveva davvero bisogno di tempo. Aveva fatto bene.

***

Non aveva dormito. Aveva pianto, tantissimo. Era rimasto con il telefono accanto nella speranza, illusa, che Niccolò gli scrivesse un messaggio o lo chiamasse. Non era successo. E la mattina successiva si era alzato alle 6 per andare al lavoro, scoprendo di avere due occhiaie da far paura, gli occhi ancora arrossati e il volto pallido. Non aveva nemmeno cenato la sera precedente. 

Ricevette un messaggio da Giovanni in cui chiedeva se avevano parlato. Parlato? Magari. Gli aveva risposto raccontando in poche parole cosa fosse successo il giorno precedente, non era entrato nei dettagli ma Giovanni aveva capito. O almeno così sembrava.

Si sentiva uno schifo. Non riusciva a respirare e aveva mal di stomaco. Prima di salire in auto e andare in ospedale decise di rimanere a casa. Disse che non stava bene e si prendeva un giorno di malattia. Appena chiuse la chiamata, nuove lacrime scesero sulle guance già rigate dalla notte passata. 

Lo stava perdendo, lo sapeva. E faceva male. Male da morire.

***

Quando aprì la porta, si ritrovò Giovanni con una pizza in mano e una cassetta di birra sottobraccio. 

“Martino te l’ha detto?” Chiese Niccolò, mentre faceva entrare il ragazzo in casa.

“Ma che cazzo sta succedendo?”

“Cosa sai?”

Giovanni si sedette sul divano e aprì il cartone della pizza. “In due parole: tu ti vuoi sposare, lui no.”

Niccolò annuì e imitò l’amico, prendendo un pezzo di pizza. Poi si sedette sulla sedia in pelle di fronte al divano. 

“Okay, ma è così importante il matrimonio per te? Cioè è fondamentale, senza il matrimonio non vivi.”

“Non è questo. Sono romantico, ma non sono un cretino.”

“Eh... e allora cos’è  st’impuntatura ?” 

Niccolò lo fissò con la bocca stesa in una linea sottile. Sapeva che poteva fidarsi di lui ma come far capire quali erano le motivazioni dietro questa necessità di avere almeno una possibilità futura? 

Sospirò e cercò di riordinare le idee. Poi parlò.

***

Era rimasto tutto il giorno sotto le coperte a commiserarsi e a piangere. Non aveva mangiato nulla e si sentiva debole, ma lo stomaco era contorto dall’ansia e dalla paura che Niccolò decidesse di lasciarlo. Poi era arrivato un messaggio da parte di Giovanni.

_ Ci ho parlato. Possiamo vederci? _

Si era alzato e si era trascinato alla porta, attendendo l’arrivo dell’amico, che salì le scale due per volta e in breve si ritrovarono in salone, Martino accucciato da un lato con la testa sulla spalliera del divano e Giovanni dall’altro lato con le gambe incrociate.

“Che ti ha detto?” 

Giovanni sospirò e si morse una guancia. “Ha ragione lui!” 

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo. E ti pareva che non stava dalla parte di Niccolò? Ci fosse mai una volta in cui desse ragione a Martino. Meno male che era il suo migliore amico.

“Ascolta... mi ha spiegato le sue ragioni e hanno senso, molto più delle tue.”

“E quali sarebbero? Perché a me non le ha dette.”

“Fattele dire allora. Parlaci!”

“Guarda che è lui che non è tornato a casa e non vuole parlare, non sono io. Dimmele tu!”

“Vabbè diciamo che il motivo principale è che dato il suo disturbo, ha paura di finire in ospedale e che tu non abbia diritti perché non siete sposati. Il succo è questo.”

Martino scosse la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Ah questo è il grande motivo. Io dico che è una cazzata. Lui vuole sposarsi perché ha  st’idea romantica del cazzo e sta facendo di tutto per arrivare a questo: io che cedo come ogni cazzo di volta perché lo amo e lui è contento. Sai quante volte è già successo. Su ogni cosa, io cedo sempre, perché mi fa sentire in colpa, mi mette il muso, non mi parla. Stavolta però no! Perché il matrimonio è una cosa seria, non è una stronzata senza grandi conseguenze.”

“Sì, okay. E hai ragione su questo. Però, posso farti una domanda?” Martino gli fece cenno di proseguire. “Tu pensi che starete insieme per sempre. Idealmente.”

“Sì, se non ha intenzione di lasciarmi...”

“E allora a te, che cazzo ti cambia se avete un anello al dito oppure no?” Quando Martino rimase in silenzio, Giovanni incalzò ancora. “Vuoi sapere che altro mi ha detto Niccolò? Che per lui non vuoi sposarti perché così hai una via di fuga a portata di mano se dovessi stufarti.”

Martino lo guardò e gli si inumidirono gli occhi. “Ma non è vero. Io non voglio rischiare che il matrimonio rovini quello che abbiamo.”

“Ma come fa a rovinarlo che già praticamente lo siete? Davvero voglio capì, perché ti giuro n-non sto capendo.”

Martino sospirò e annuì. “Okay. Nico non sta bene, lo sappiamo, no? Ecco, anche mia mamma non stava bene, non è la stessa cosa, ma era pesante conviverci. E mio padre non ha retto e se n’è andato di casa, l’ha abbandonata ed è stato egoista.”

“Mmmh e quindi?”

“E se finissi come lui? Se le cose peggiorassero e diventassi così anche io?”

Giovanni prese un respiro profondo. Era dura essere la parte razionale in mezzo a quei due. “Allora... prima di tutto non sei tuo padre. Secondo, questa cosa sarebbe potuta succedere pure prima, in tutti questi anni. Il problema tra i tuoi non era il matrimonio, era la loro relazione. Ma tra te e Nico è diverso, tu lo sai da sempre che ha un disturbo e ci ha lavorato tantissimo, non è più così grave come quando vi siete messi insieme, è sotto controllo. E lo sai pure tu.”

“Sì, ma potrebbe succedere lo stesso, no?”

“Si, okay... ma senza essere sposati eh. Quindi, fondamentalmente non te cambia un cazzo essere sposato o convivere e basta.” 

“Vabbè quello ovvio...”

Giovanni si fece promettere che ci avrebbe pensato meglio e ragionato con più lucidità. Poi lo costrinse a mangiare perché, conoscendolo, sapeva che non aveva toccato cibo dalla sera prima. 

Quando poi rimase solo, Martino provò davvero a riflettere su tutta quell’assurda situazione. Si rese conto che, esattamente come nella sua paura più grande, alla fine si era dimostrato egoista lo stesso, rimanendo fermo sulle sue convinzioni, senza effettivamente dare modo a Niccolò di motivare la sua voglia di sposarsi, si era trincerato dietro un no secco, che Niccolò aveva visto come un muro impossibile da valicare. Non gli aveva dato nessuna speranza, neanche futura. Come poteva anche solo pensare che a Niccolò sarebbe andato bene così, che avrebbe risposto “ah okay, niente matrimonio” quando aveva palesato la sua voglia di sposarsi e ufficializzare quello che avevano ormai da anni. Era impossibile che succedesse questo. 

Doveva rimediare perché l’unica cosa sicura era che Niccolò gli mancava da morire, voleva tornare alla loro quotidianità, a svegliarsi con lui la mattina, avvolto dal suo calore, a cercarsi durante il giorno solo per sapere come stava l’altro. Ad amarsi come avevano sempre fatto. Perché insieme la vita era migliore. 

_ A te non cambia un cazzo. _

Dannazione a Giovanni che aveva sempre ragione!

***

Quella notte, Niccolò lo chiamò e Martino perse un battito quando lesse sul display il suo nome.

“Ciao!” Sentì la sua voce calda e bassa dall’altra parte.

“Ciao...”

“Senti, domani torno a casa, mi vieni a prendere tu?” Non era sereno, lo percepiva dalla voce.

“Certo! Va tutto bene?” Si sforzò di chiedere Martino. Aveva bisogno di sapere che tra loro era ancora risolvibile in qualche modo.

“Sì...” Soffiò via Niccolò. “Avevi ragione, a noi non serve il matrimonio. Noi ci amiamo e abbiamo una vita insieme. Sarebbe stupido pensare che questo non valga niente, perché in realtà vale tutto. C'ho pensato e il fatto è che quando si sta con qualcuno che ci è affianco sempre, qualcuno che ti sa comprendere, ti accetta e ti fa sentire amato, il resto non conta. Perché è già perfetto così.” Faticava a parlare, Martino sentì che stava piangendo.

“Davvero? Sicuro?”

“Marti io voglio te, non me ne frega un cazzo del contorno. Non è un anello a definire il nostro rapporto.”

Martino ingoiò le lacrime che irrimediabilmente spingevano per uscire e annuì. “Anche io ti voglio. Ti vengo a prendere domani. Okay?”

“Okay. A domani.”

“A domani.”

Chiuse la chiamata e si lasciò andare a un pianto liberatorio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'è angst, lo so... però tutto ha un senso, lo giuro!   
> Ora, non so se il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo o ci sarà anche un epilogo, vedremo... Detto questo, ringrazio come sempre tutte le meravigliose persone che mi seguono, leggono, recensiscono e mettono kudos alle mie storie <3  
> Alla prossima settimana  
> Babykit


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola nota per dire che questa storia è dedicata a Giulia aka [Rqmetta](https://twitter.com/rqmetta) che il 12 dicembre ha compiuto gli anni. Ti voglio bene tesoro ❤️

** Capitolo 4  **

Martino andò a prenderlo il giorno dopo, intorno a mezzogiorno. Avevano deciso per quell’orario  cosicché Martino potesse andare  al lavoro nel pomeriggio, per il turno in reparto. Quando accostò la macchina, Niccolò lo stava già aspettando sul marciapiede e subito scese per abbracciarlo. Si tennero stretti e Niccolò chiuse gli occhi, affondando la testa nell’incavo del collo di Martino per aspirare il suo profumo intenso. 

Non appena si staccarono, Martino prese il volto di Niccolò tra le mani, accarezzando le guance scavate del ragazzo con una delicatezza che quasi lo commosse. Non si pentiva di aver rinunciato al matrimonio perché quei due giorni, insieme al weekend a Milano, erano stati difficili senza di lui e non voleva più permettere che accadesse. Certo, per capire questo aveva dovuto stargli lontano e parlare con Giovanni, che si era dimostrato l’amico fraterno di cui entrambi avevano sempre avuto bisogno, ma ora sapeva che era la scelta giusta. 

“Torniamo a casa?” Chiese Martino, con voce timida.

Niccolò annuì piano con un mezzo sorriso ed entrarono in macchina, Martino alla guida e Niccolò accanto a lui. Nel tragitto, tenne la mano sulla sua, poggiata sul cambio, e Martino fu grato di quel contatto, aveva bisogno di sapere che Niccolò era ancora con lui, che non era finito niente e ancora potevano risolvere le cose tra loro. E sembrava fosse davvero così. Salendo con l’ascensore fino al piano, Niccolò tenne la mano stretta in quella di Martino e una volta in casa, si sedettero sul divano e poggiò la testa sulla spalla dell’altro, riprendendo finalmente a respirare. 

I giorni successivi sembrarono tornare alla normalità, o quasi. Martino si sentiva in colpa ad aver, praticamente, obbligato Niccolò a rinunciare a un suo sogno, perché per la prima volta era riuscito ad averla vinta lui in una discussione, non si era lasciato convincere, né aveva dovuto cedere ed era strano. Avrebbe dovuto essere contento di averla sfangata, per così dire, eppure sapere che quella volta Niccolò aveva dovuto cedere, gli aveva lasciato un sapore amaro in bocca, forse perché sapeva cosa volesse dire abbassare la testa e accettare una realtà che non ti piace solo per il quieto vivere e faceva schifo. Non avrebbe voluto che anche Niccolò provasse le stesse sensazioni. Era quello che era successo però e ormai era andata. 

E nonostante tutto, Niccolò sembrava sereno. Aveva accettato l’idea di non sposarsi e stava già considerando come poter risolvere le questioni burocratiche legate al fatto che Martino non avrebbe avuto diritti nei suoi confronti, che nonostante gli anni insieme non venivano riconosciuti come una coppia. Faceva ancora male da qualche parte in fondo al cuore, ma ne era venuto a patti e, come aveva detto a Martino al telefono, quello che avevano per lui valeva tutto e a questo non avrebbe mai rinunciato. Aveva trovato la sua persona, Martino era la sua casa e avrebbe fatto di tutto perché ciò non cambiasse. 

Questo pensò mentre si avvicinava a Martino e lo abbracciava da dietro, mentre quest’ultimo stava finendo di preparare un’insalata per cena. Lasciò un bacio leggero sul collo e poggiò il mento sulla spalla.

“Ma è questa la nostra cena?” Chiese divertito, fissando la ciotola piena.

“Perché?”

“L’insalatina? Cioè stai cercando di mettermi a dieta?” 

“Che cretino che sei, certo che no! Sei magrissimo! Ho ordinato la pizza, ma per alleggerire la cena ho preparato anche l’insalata.”

“Ah okay, okay... adoro la pizza!” 

Martino sorrise, lo sapeva ed era per questo che aveva deciso di ordinarla. 

Si rilassò nell’abbraccio di Niccolò, avvolto nel suo calore. Quanto gli era mancato in quei giorni. Non solo quando era andato a Milano e poi dai suoi, ma anche dopo essere tornato a casa, era rimasta della distanza tra loro, come se qualcosa si fosse, se non rotto, di certo crepato e ora tra le sue braccia, gli sembrò che quella crepa si stesse rimarginando e stessero tornando a come erano prima di quella cena da suo padre.

Vennero interrotti dal suono del citofono. Era arrivata la pizza. Sciolsero l’abbraccio e Niccolò andò ad aprire. Martino accarezzò delicatamente Pachino, poi rimase incantato mentre Niccolò prendeva in mano i due cartoni e con il suo fare affabile e il suo sorriso luminoso salutava il ragazzo delle consegne. Niccolò lo guardò e gli chiese che stesse succedendo.

Martino si riscosse e sorrise. “Niente... mi manca cenare insieme. Non lo facciamo più tanto spesso.”

“Perché tu sei sempre in ospedale...”

“Vero! Dai metti qui le pizze che inizio a sentire fame.”

Si misero a tavola e poco dopo aver iniziato a mangiare, Niccolò parlò di nuovo. “Mancava anche a me, stare così solo io e te e una pizza.”

“Mi ricorda i primi tempi che vivevamo insieme. Te lo ricordi?”

“Quando per impedirmi di cucinare ordinavi cibo da asporto con le app?”

“Beh ne andava della nostra salute...” 

Risero entrambi e Niccolò scosse la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. 

Erano tornati finalmente alla normalità. 

***

“Hai sentito Giovanni?” Chiese Martino qualche giorno dopo, fissando il telefono, sdraiato sul letto.

“Per... la festa?” Al cenno di assenso di Martino annuì anche Niccolò. “Sì, mi ha detto che vuole festeggiare a casa, niente di esagerato.”

“Sì, perché a me m’ha scritto che vuole farla qui. ‘Poi per i trenta ci sfondiamo’ testuali parole.”

“Ah, questo a me non l’ha detto, che voleva farla qui intendo. Vabbè si può fare, se non siamo in duecento.”

“Non penso... credo saremo solo noi soliti. Eva, Sana, noi due, Luca e Filippo.”

“Elia non verrà eh?”

“E come fa? Mica può venire così quando gli pare da Londra...”

“Questo è vero... Potremmo andare a trovarlo  st’estate , che dici?”

“Sì, quattro giorni a Londra si può fare.”

Poi Niccolò si lanciò sul letto, sballottolando Martino e si sdraiò su di lui, iniziando a baciarlo sul collo e sempre più giù.

“Che stai facendo?” Sospirò Martino, lasciando libero accesso alle labbra del ragazzo.

“Niente che tu non voglia...” Mormorò l’altro, direttamente sulla pelle piena di lentiggini di Martino. Poi gli sollevò la maglia a maniche corte e gliela sfilò, gettandola dritta sulla lampada del comodino, che si schiantò sul pavimento in un’esplosione di porcellana. Niccolò alzò la testa per valutare il danno. 

“L’hai distrutta?” Martino non si era spostato dalla sua posizione, tenendo anche gli occhi chiusi.

“È importante?” Chiese Niccolò, ridendo.

Martino sospirò e denegò con la testa. “Diamine no, torna qui, dai.” E lo tirò per il collo verso di sé per baciarlo di nuovo. In breve anche i pantaloni del pigiama finirono accanto al cadavere dell’abat-jour e il desiderio si accese definitivamente. 

Niccolò passò la lingua e la bocca ovunque sul corpo di Martino, assaporando ogni centimetro di pelle, riconnettendosi con lui dopo giorni di lontananza fisica ed emotiva. E tutte le emozioni si rifletterono nei loro occhi: desiderio, euforia, felicità e soprattutto amore, tanto amore. Nell'istante in cui i loro corpi si unirono ci furono solo loro due, gli ultimi due uomini sulla Terra.

***

Pochi giorni dopo, si ritrovarono tutti a casa Fares-Rametta per il compleanno di Giovanni. Alla fine furono più persone di quante si aspettassero, perché Luca si era portato Silvia ed Eva aveva chiesto a Eleonora di andare con lei. Filippo neanche a dirlo si era portato la sua ultima conquista, sorprendendo tutti quando scoprirono che era  Luai . 

Mentre Niccolò era impegnato a preparare dei cocktail in cucina, insieme a Luca – con il quale, si sperava, non stessero sperimentando troppo, rendendo imbevibile quello che stavano preparando – Martino stava preparando la musica nello stereo in salone. Gli si avvicinò Giovanni con il cavo del telefono per collegarlo alle casse. 

“Allora come va tra voi?” Chiese poi, a voce bassa.

“Bene, dai... crisi passata, diciamo così.”

“Alla fine, stavolta è stato lui a rinunciare.”

Martino sospirò, fissando lo sguardo sullo stereo per un momento. “Non direi che è stata una rinuncia. Ha capito che avevo ragione io.”

“Beh insomma...”

“Che intendi?”

“Dai Marti, non è che  _ ha capito _ . Preferisce non sposarsi ma continuare a stare con te piuttosto che impuntarsi e perderti.”

“Come se non lo sapessi...” Mormorò Martino, scuotendo la testa. 

“Eh e a te sta bene sta cosa? La verità, Marti,  famme sto regalo per il compleanno dai...”

“Certo che no... però ormai è andata così. E stiamo di nuovo bene.”

“Davvero?”

“Non stiamo bene come prima di quella cazzo di cena, ma stiamo recuperando un equilibrio.”

“Potresti migliorarlo, lo sai? Perché è chiaro che nessuno dei due sta davvero bene...”

“Stai psicanalizzando la mia relazione con Nico? Sei serio?”

“Oddio che palle che sei Marti. Stiamo solo parlando...” Giovanni gli strinse la spalla con una pacca e si allontanò per tornare dagli altri.

Martino non rispose e quando si voltò, Niccolò lo stava guardando con un cocktail in mano e gli chiese con uno sguardo se fosse tutto okay. Martino sorrise a mezza bocca e si avvicinò a lui, prendendo il bicchiere dalle sue mani. 

Il resto della serata non fece che pensare alla conversazione con Giovanni, a come e quanto avesse ragione. Si stavano accontentando di una quiete stirata, che prima o poi si sarebbe infranta e tutto avrebbe voluto tranne che il loro rapporto si rovinasse. 

_ Potresti migliorarlo, lo sai? _

Certo che lo sapeva. E sapeva pure come. Era già arrivato a quella conclusione prima che Niccolò tornasse a casa, ma poi lo aveva chiamato e gli aveva detto che non gli importava più e si era crogiolato nell’idea che per Niccolò andasse bene così pur di stare insieme e aveva lasciato perdere. 

Forse non avrebbe dovuto. 

Anzi, sicuramente non avrebbe dovuto.

E ora doveva rimediare. 

***

Era già buio quando Niccolò uscì dai cancelli dell’Auditorium, dopo le prove per il concerto di Natale. Ormai sembrava notte anche se erano solo le 17 e non era veramente tardi. E faceva già freddo. Rabbrividì mentre prese il telefono, sentendo il cellulare trillare l’arrivo di un messaggio.

_ So che dovevo venire a prenderti ma c’è stato un imprevisto. Mi puoi raggiungere davanti al Kennedy? _

Niccolò fissò il messaggio e si stranì per un momento. Sinceramente pensava davvero di poter tornare a casa in macchina e invece Martino lo stava costringendo ad andare davanti alla loro vecchia scuola. Chissà poi che cosa era successo per chiedergli di raggiungerlo.

Decise di chiamarlo e sentire l’imprevisto impossibile da evitare. 

“Ehi, hai visto il messaggio?”

“Sì ma che è successo? Sono un po’ stanco e vorrei tornare a casa...”

“Eh lo so, mi si è fermata la macchina e sto aspettando il carroattrezzi che venga a recuperarmi. Ti va di venire qui da me?”

“Ma in che senso si è fermata la macchina? Non è che non hai fatto benzina?”

“No, mi si è spenta e non si riaccende più, nemmeno coi cavetti. Però ho chiamato il carroattrezzi, sta arrivando.”

“Vabbè ma io ci metterò di più de loro ad arrivare... Ci vediamo direttamente a casa.”

“Dai Nì, non mi va di prendere i mezzi da solo. Vieni con me, no?” Lo pregò Martino.

Fu molto convincente perché Niccolò accettò e si avviò a prendere l’autobus per raggiungere il ragazzo.

Ci volle più di mezz’ora ma alla fine si ritrovò davanti al cancello del Kennedy e notò che la loro macchina era ben parcheggiata. Possibile che il carroattrezzi non fosse ancora arrivato?

Chiamò nuovamente Martino per capire dove si trovasse. “Dove sei? Io sono davanti a scuola.”

“Okay, non ti arrabbiare, ma non c’entra niente la macchina. Devi entrare e salire al terrazzo dove ci siamo conosciuti...”

“Perché? Marti ti prego, sono distrutto stasera...”

“Tu sali... giuro che ha un senso. Lo vedrai quando sali. Ti aspetto qui.”

Niccolò chiuse la chiamata e sospirò, l’ansia iniziò a salire smorzandogli il respiro in mezzo al petto. Aveva la percezione che le cose tra loro stavano per cambiare. Definitivamente. 

Salì le scale  due a due, voleva raggiungere Martino il prima possibile. E quando arrivò in cima, il portone era già aperto e si affacciò, trovando Martino nella stessa posizione in cui dieci anni prima si erano ritrovati e avevano capito che si amavano troppo per lasciare andare quello che avevano costruito in quelle poche settimane di conoscenza. Perché era già amore. E lo era tutt’ora.

Si avvicinò a lui e notò il sorriso emozionato del ragazzo.

“Perché siamo qui?”

“Beh qui è dove tutto è iniziato. Ricordi? La radio, Osvaldo...”

“Il tutorial di Chicco Rodi... sì, ricordo.”

“E quindi è il posto perfetto.”

“Per cosa?”

Martino si inginocchiò tirando fuori una scatolina dalla tasca. 

_ Oddio  _ sussurrò Niccolò, sentendo il fiato mozzarsi in gola.

“Niccolò Fares, tu sei l’uomo della mia vita. Lo so dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, che tra parentesi non è stato alla radio ma fuori dalla scuola, da lontano, e già mi avevi conquistato. E poi mi hai fatto innamorare di te. Così tanto che non lo credevo possibile. E voglio che tu sia l’uomo della mia vita per sempre. Perché so che sarà così, anche se pensi che voglia una via di fuga. In realtà io e te siamo legati come il filo rosso. Esattamente come quello che mi avevi lasciato a casa tua dopo il nostro primo bacio. E questa cosa non cambierà, perché sei tu, sei sempre stato tu. Perciò... Niccolò Fares, mi vuoi sposare?”

Niccolò non riuscì a non sorridere emozionato. Poi si morse il labbro inferiore e strinse le labbra in una linea sottile. “Non dicevi che il matrimonio era un’istituzione fallimentare, antica e inutile e che noi non ne avevamo bisogno?”

Martino sorrise e scosse la testa.  _ Touché _ . “Si, lo penso ancora... ma allora dimostriamo al mondo che noi siamo l’eccezione alla regola.”

Niccolò guardò la scatolina e sorrise. “Mi hai anche preso un anello...”

“Beh, dovevo fare le cose per bene, no?”

“Giusto!” Concordò senza rispondere alla domanda. Piuttosto distolse lo sguardo e ammirò per un momento il panorama di una Roma illuminata dalle luci serali e da un cielo senza nuvole. 

“Vuoi tenermi sulle spine ancora per molto?” Chiese Martino sempre più impaziente. Lo sapeva che Niccolò lo stava facendo di proposito. 

Poi il ragazzo più grande tornò serio. “Chiedimelo di nuovo.”

Okay, ora non si scherzava più. 

Martino prese un respiro profondo. “Mi vuoi sposare?”

“Si, scemo. Certo che ti voglio sposare.”

Sorrisero entrambi e quando Martino si alzò di nuovo in piedi, non riuscì ad attendere oltre. Lo baciò con tutta l’intensità di cui era capace, le braccia strette intorno al collo di Niccolò che lo strinse a sé e la scatolina dimenticata da parte, finché non cadde a terra ed entrambi si staccarono per vederla rotolare di fianco. Niccolò rise mentre Martino recuperò l’anello e con una solennità che non apparteneva a nessuno dei due glielo infilò all’anulare. 

“Chi è il romantico tra noi?” Lo prese in giro Niccolò, osservando come stesse bene sul dito quella fascetta semplice è dedicata allo stesso tempo.

“Ma stai zitto, scemo!”

“Siamo fidanzati?”

“Te l’avevo detto che aveva un senso venire qui... sei felice?” Chiese poi, mostrando una paura che raramente Niccolò aveva potuto vedere in lui.

“Io sarei stato felice comunque, perché sto con te... però sì, sono molto felice.”

“Pure io... siamo ufficialmente fidanzati. Te ne rendi conto?”

Niccolò sospirò e alzò le sopracciglia, annuendo appena. “Forse è il caso che andiamo via da qui prima che ci becchino...” Disse poi guardandosi intorno.

Corsero fuori cercando di andare più veloci possibili e si rifugiarono in macchina, con il fiatone. Si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere, finalmente sereni e ancora incredibilmente innamorati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tempo record, riesco a pubblicare oggi... per chi non lo sapesse, questa settimana sono stata troppo impegnata e ho avuto modo di scrivere solo oggi, quindi se ci sono errori, perdonatemi ma non ho avuto letteralmente il tempo.  
> Detto ciò ho deciso che comunque ci sarà un epilogo, ma probabilmente arriverà dopo Natale quindi lunedì prossimo non aspettatevi il finale eh 😜  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che continuano a seguire le mie storie e a farmi sapere il loro parere, siete importanti ❤️  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	5. Epilogo

** Epilogo **

**_ 7 mesi dopo _ **

Martino era sdraiato sulla sabbia con lo sguardo fisso sul cielo nero e con poche flebili stelle, la bocca secca e socchiusa per prendere aria e le braccia aperte a stella. Gli girava la testa e sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a rimettersi in piedi se avesse provato ad alzarsi. Accanto a lui, Giovanni ed Elia che schiamazzavano, ridendo senza una ragione precisa. Okay, erano decisamente sbronzi. Tutti e tre. 

“Meno male che abbiamo deciso di farlo due giorni prima...” Biascicò a fatica Martino, voltando la testa lentamente verso gli altri due.

“Sarebbe stato un casino se fosse stato domani.” Cercò di rimanere serio Giovanni.

“Ma vi immaginate poi con il post-sbronza in Comune?” Non riuscì a non ridere Elia, trascinandosi dietro pure Giovanni e Martino.

“Vi posso confessare una cosa?” Al cenno di assenso dei ragazzi, Martino continuò. “Avete presente quelle coppie, dopo tanti anni che stanno insieme, poi si fidanzano e rimangono così... anno dopo anno... senza effettivamente prendere l’impegno e fissare una data?”

“Eh sì... un po’ patetiche, no?” Rispose Giovanni.

“Io pensavo che con Nico saremmo stati una di quelle coppie, almeno per un po’...” Confessò Martino con un sorriso. 

Elia iniziò a ridere di gusto, seguito a ruota da Giovanni e alla fine rise anche Martino. 

“Dici, troppo presto?”

Ci pensò su un paio di secondi poi chiuse gli occhi e rispose. “Non credo proprio!”

Riuscire a rimettersi in piedi fu quasi un’impresa, ma alla fine riuscirono ad alzarsi e, barcollando sulla sabbia, raggiunsero il marciapiede e si sedettero sul muretto che costeggiava la spiaggia di Ostia. 

Ci misero qualche minuto prima di rendersi conto che non fossero effettivamente in grado di guidare, non ricordavano nemmeno dove avessero parcheggiato la macchia, così chiamarono un taxi che li riportò a Roma. Sotto casa, Martino uscì dall’auto, tenendosi quanto più possibile alla portiera aperta e senza pensare minimamente al fatto che fossero le tre del mattino si attaccò al citofono per farsi aprire. 

In breve Niccolò scese a prenderlo e salutò gli altri due, rimasti mezzi sdraiati nel taxi. 

“Devo pagarlo io o ci pensate voi?” Chiese divertito il ragazzo, accostandosi alla macchina, tirando fuori il portafoglio.

“No, è l’addio al celibato di Marti, paghiamo noi...” Borbottò Giovanni, con gli occhi già chiusi.

Niccolò accettò e ridendo diede al tassista l’indirizzo di casa di Giovanni, dove per quei giorni stava alloggiando anche Elia, tornato appositamente da Londra per il matrimonio. Chiuse la portiera e prese per le spalle Martino, rimettendolo in piedi, a quanto pare si era accasciato sui gradini davanti al portone, completamente sbronzo.

“Ci siamo dati alla pazza gioia eh?” Chiese poi, con un sorriso, mentre salivano al piano.

Martino annuì con un sorriso. “Ma non del tutto...” Mormorò poi, iniziando a baciare il collo del ragazzo, usando fin troppa lingua per i suoi gusti.

“Ehi, no dai...”

“Non mi vuoi?” Chiese direttamente sull’orecchio dell’altro.

“Non in questo stato. Domattina mi ringrazierai.” Disse mentre lo portava in camera da letto.

“Vaffanculo... non voglio più sposarti.” Biascicò ancora, mentre Niccolò lo faceva sdraiare sul letto e gli toglieva le scarpe. 

“Come no... ripetimelo domani mattina.” Rispose, ma ormai Martino era crollato e dormiva, prendendosi tutto il letto.

_ E ora mi tocca pure il divano!  _ Pensò il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa tristemente. 

***

Aprì gli occhi con una fatica sovrumana. Ma quanto cazzo aveva bevuto ieri notte? La testa pulsava e l’acidità di stomaco si stava facendo sentire prepotente. Decisamente non aveva più l’età per certi stravizi. Si alzò, trascinandosi verso la cucina dove Niccolò stava già facendo colazione. Entrò tenendosi la testa tra le mani e lentamente si sedette su una delle sedie libere.

“Buongiorno bell’addormentato. Stai ‘ na chiavica!” 

“Ce credi che non me ricordo un cazzo?” Niccolò sorrise e annuì. “Come ce so’ tornato a casa?”

“Avete preso un taxi... poi t’ho trascinato io su casa.”

“Abbiamo scopato?” 

Niccolò denegò, ridendo. “No! Anche se volevi...” 

“Beh avresti potuto approfittarne...”

“Ma va, sono un gentiluomo io. Ti faccio un caffè.” Disse poi alzandosi dalla tavola. 

Quando tornò accanto a Martino, aveva in mano la tazzina di caffè e la metà di un limone. “Te lo metto?”

“Dici che è il caso che vomito?” 

Niccolò non rispose ma spremette mezzo limone nel caffè caldo e lo passò a Martino che si fece forza e lo bevve tutto in un sorso. Odiava questi ‘metodi della nonna’ per le sbronze, ma doveva ammettere che erano efficaci perché in breve si ritrovò in bagno a rimettere tutto l’alcol ingerito la sera prima. 

“Senti... oggi vado a ritirare le fedi e l’abito.” Lo informò Niccolò, quando tornò in cucina dopo essersi lavato i denti.

“Ma le fedi non dovevi ritirarle ieri?”

“Eh ma mi ero dimenticato che alle sei chiudeva quindi ci vado oggi.”

“Okay!” Poi Martino lo fissò con un sorriso. “Ti rendi conto che da domani saremo ufficialmente sposati?”

“Eh... Pentito?”

Martino si avvicinò e lo abbracciò stretto. “Mai!” Sussurrò direttamente al suo orecchio.

***

Martino si sedette accanto a Niccolò al tavolo degli sposi e lo guardò attentamente. Il ragazzo gli sorrise, ma lui non rispose al sorriso, piuttosto lo fissò.

“Che c’è? Perché mi guardi così?” 

“Sei un po’ troppo silenzioso...” 

“Stavo solo assimilando.” Rispose Niccolò tornando a guardare la sala e tutte le persone che ballavano e correvano ridendo e parlando tra loro. “Siamo sposati.”

“Eh già... Sicuro che non c’è altro?” La preoccupazione nel tono di voce fece sorridere Niccolò. Questa cosa non sarebbe mai cambiata.

“Assolutamente sì. Sto bene e.… sono felice!”

Martino sorrise e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, guardando tutti i loro amici che si divertivano sulla pista. 

Erano arrivati lì direttamente dal Comune dove avevano firmato le carte con solo i quattro testimoni: Giovanni ed Elia per Martino, Filippo e Luca per Niccolò. Avevano deciso di festeggiare con una cerimonia, seppur fittizia, immersi nel verde della villa che avevano scelto, appena fuori Roma, verso il Divino Amore ed era stato proprio Filippo a celebrare la cerimonia –  _ “Con te riesco ad essere me stesso al cento per cento e mi hai mostrato e dimostrato che va bene anche essere me, nonostante quello che tutti mi hanno detto nel passato. Che i miei sentimenti valgono tanto quanto quelli degli altri e mi hai accettato così come sono, con tutti i miei lati oscuri, senza mai farmi sentire solo. E mi impegnerò ogni giorno perché ne valga la pena. Sceglierò sempre te.” “È difficile non amarti,  _ _ Nì _ _. Tu sorridi e non si può fare a meno di sorridere con te. E non ti rendi nemmeno conto di quanto tu sia meraviglioso, buono e dolce, nonostante i difetti. Ma quelli li abbiamo tutti. Sappiamo già che le cose non sono sempre facili, che non sempre sarà perfetto come questo giorno, ma quello che c’è tra noi ne varrà sempre la pena. Sceglierò sempre te.” _

Poi si erano spostati all’interno della villa per il ricevimento e ora con il deejay che sparava musica ad alto volume, tutti si erano messi in pista a ballare e Martino aveva visto Niccolò seduto al tavolo, con lo sguardo lontano. 

“Vuoi ballare?” Chiese Niccolò, poggiando la bocca sulla sua tempia. 

Martino si alzò e gli offrì la mano. “Andiamo!”

Si unirono agli altri sulla pista, muovendosi un po’ scoordinati e fuori musica, ridendo e divertendosi, felici di quello che da ora in avanti sarebbe stata la loro vita insieme. Ci avevano messo del tempo per arrivare fin lì, ma il viaggio non era ancora concluso e sapevano che nonostante le difficoltà lo avrebbero percorso insieme. L'uno accanto all’altro. Perché alla fine si erano scelti.

**_ Fine. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, è un po' corto come epilogo, ma mi sembrava la giusta conclusione a questa storia e spero vi sia piaciuto nonostante la brevità.  
> E così siamo giunti al termine di questa storia, ci tenevo a scriverla anche perché la proposta di Martino l'avevo scritta mesi fa e mi dispiaceva tenerla lì senza sfruttarla.   
> Ringrazio come sempre tutte le meravigliose persone che mi hanno sostenuta con le letture, i commenti, i kudos e su twitter, siete davvero importanti per me 🙏🏼 E questo epilogo è un po' il mio regalo di Natale a tutti voi ❤️  
> Ovviamente non sarà l'ultima storia, ne sto già preparando un'altra ma arriverà con il prossimo anno.  
> Quindi per ora vi dico a presto e buone feste 🎅🏼🎄  
> Babykit

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornata!!!! Sarà una storia breve quindi pochi capitoli, però di questa storia ho già il finale ^^''''  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto il primo capitolo e ci vediamo presto con l'aggiornamento (non so quando sarà :P)  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, grazie mille!  
> A presto  
> Babykit


End file.
